Clases particulares
by girl.black
Summary: -Te ayudo con tus estudios si tú me recompensas con tu cuerpo. –Dijo tan cerca de mi cara que tardé unos minutos en asimilar lo que me había dicho. –Harás todo lo que yo te pida y cuando yo te lo pida, ¿de acuerdo? –Sí. –Fue lo único que logré decir.
1. Oferta

_**Summary:**_ -_Te ayudo con tus estudios si tú me recompensas con tu cuerpo. –Dijo tan cerca de mi cara que tardé unos minutos en asimilar lo que me había dicho. –Harás todo lo que yo te pida y cuando yo te lo pida, ¿de acuerdo? –Sí. –Fue lo único que logré decir._

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Sthepeni Meyer.**_

* * *

_Clases particulares._

_¡Genial!_ Me toca estar todo el verano estudiando, había suspendido más de la mitad de las asignaturas de este año. Tuve que cerrar los ojos e inspirar un par de veces para no llorar, ahora estaba en la universidad, no podía ponerme a llorar por las malas notas como cuando estaba en el instituto. No.

-¿Qué pasa Swan? ¿Tan malas son? –Dijo el arrogante de Edward detrás de mí.

-Olvídame Cullen. –Dije dándome la vuelta y dejándole sólo en frente de la lista de las notas de economía.

-Si tú quisieses yo te podría dar clases… -Dijo Edward alcalizándome con un par de pasos.

-Gracias, pero no. Prefiero estudiar por mi cuenta o me apuntaré a una academia. –Dije sin mirarle.

-No es por ofender, pero si estudiando por tu cuenta has sacado estas notas no creo que lo mejor sea que vuelvas a estudiar tú sola. Y Charlie no tiene tanto dinero como para pagarte una academia todo el verano. –Medité lo que había dicho durante un par de minutos y la verdad es que tenía razón, por mucho que me molestase admitirlo. Pero sabía que Edward no daba las cosas en vano y que si le pedía que él me diese las clases me pediría algo a cambio.

-Está bien. –Dije parándome en seco y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Supongamos que acepto a que me des las clases, ¿qué me pedirás a cambio? –Sus ojos se iluminaron y en seguida cambié de idea. -¡Mejor ni me lo digas! –Dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Como quieras, Isabella. –Dijo pasando por mi lado y haciendo que casi me caiga.

Llegué a mi vieja camioneta, me subí y cerré con un portazo tan ruidoso que hizo que muchos de los estudiantes que estaban en el aparcamiento me mirasen, yo simplemente los ignoré, no estaba de humor. El camino hacía mi casa fue muy lento, dándome tiempo para pensar.

"_Si tu quisieses yo te podría dar clases…"_ Esa maldita frase resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, una parte me decía que la aceptase pero otra que no, y yo no sabía a cuál de las dos hacer caso. Edward me gustó durante mucho tiempo, era el chico más guapo que había visto nuca, era alto, delgado, musculoso, con los ojos verdes y pelo color cobre y siempre desordenado. Tenía a todas las chicas locas y podría salir con quien él quisiese, pero él no salía con nadie, sólo tenía rollos.

Cuando llegué a casa aún no había vuelto Charlie, quedaban como tres horas para que él volviese. Recogí la casa y preparé la cena.

_Piii, piii, piii._

-¿Diga? –Dije cogiendo el móvil de la encimera de la cocina mientras ponía el último filete en el plato.

-¡Bella! –Dijo Alice, la hermana de Edward, al otro lado de la línea telefónica. -¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

-¿Ahora? –Pregunté dándome la vuelta para mirar la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

-Sí.

-No puedo. Falta menos de dos horas para que Charlie vuelva… -Dije pensativa. –Bueno vale, voy.

-¡Te espero! –Dijo antes de colgar y feliz por haberse salido con la suya.

Cogí las llaves de casa y del coche y me dirigí a mi vieja camioneta. Conduje a casa de los Cullen sin prisa, no tenía ganas de nada, pero todo llega. Aparqué y salí refunfuñando, ¿para qué quería el pequeño demonio, que tengo como mejor amiga, que fuese a su casa?

Cuando llegué a la puerta llame y escuche como unos pasos se acercaban para abrir la puerta.

-¿Ya te has pensado mejor mi oferta? –Dijo Edward cuando él abrió la puerta para mi desgracia.

-No. –Dije bastante fría. –He venido a ver a Alice, me ha llamado hace un rato para que viniese y…

-No está. Se ha ido hace unos minutos con Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¡Genial! Tú hermana me encanta. –Dije dándome la vuelta.

-Ya que has venido quédate hasta que vuelva, ¿no? –Dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Edward Cullen siendo simpático, ¡qué novedad! –Dije mirándole. -¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, te has tomado algo raro…?

-Ja ja, muy graciosa Isabella. ¿Te quedas o te vas?

-Me voy, Charlie tiene que estar a punto de volver. Adiós. –Dije antes de ir directa a mi camioneta.

-Piénsate mi oferta. –Gritó desde el porche. Y no me quedó más remedio que acercarme para contestarle, yo no tenía tanta voz.

-Ahora enserio, ¿qué quieres a cambio? –Pregunté mirándole a los ojos mientras me mordía el labio esperando su respuesta mientras me acercaba un poco a él.

-Te ayudo con tus estudios si tú me recompensas con tu cuerpo. –Dijo tan cerca de mi cara que tardé unos minutos en asimilar lo que me había dicho. –Harás todo lo que yo te pida y cuando yo te lo pida, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. –Fue lo único que logré decir.

-Mañana te doy tu primera clase. ¿En tú casa o en la mía? –Dijo riéndose y yo con él.

-Muy gracioso Cullen. En la mía. –Dije separándome un poco de él. –Mañana Charlie trabaja hasta las ocho y supongo que tendremos tiempo de sobra.

-Sí. Hasta mañana. –Dijo cerrando la puerta.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Os gusto? ¿La sigo o la elimino? Es mi segunda historia (yn)**_

_**Dejen rewiers diciéndome lo que os gusta y lo que no, en que tengo que mejorar y todo eso =)**_

_**Pasaros por mi otra historia.**_


	2. Primera clase

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer.**_

* * *

_Clases particulares._

-Este ejercicio está genial. –Dijo Edward corrigiendo el último ejercicio de economía, sin ningún tipo de duda la asignatura que peor se me daba.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. –Dije sin mirarle y jugando con un lápiz. –La verdad es que nunca pensé que Edward Cullen se ofrecería a darme clases, aunque me pida a cambio lo que me pide. –Dije lo último con una risita nerviosa. –Has cambiado, poco pero has cambiado.

-Y yo nunca pensé que Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policía, aceptase mi oferta. –Dijo poniendo el cuaderno enfrente de mí con nuevos ejercicios. –Ahora jugaremos. –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Jugar? ¿A qué? –Pregunté mirando los ejercicios y dándome cuenta de que eran bastante parecidos a los anteriores.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde, Charlie llegará en cuatro horas y tú aún no me has pagado mi clase. –Oh, no. Yo ya sabía por dónde iba. –Cuando tú hagas un ejercicio bien me quitaré yo algo de ropa, cuando te equivoques te la quitaras tú.

-No me puedo negar, así que, de acuerdo. –Dije suspirando y cogiendo un lápiz para comenzar a hacer los ejercicios lo mejor que sabía.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Los dos estábamos medio desnudos. Edward iba solo en calzoncillos y a mí sólo me quedaba la ropa interior y una camiseta interior muy fina. La verdad es que no podía quitar la vista de Edward, era el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto nunca.

-Eh, Bella. –Dijo llamando mi atención. –El último ejercicio está mal. –Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara para más tarde mirarme directamente a mis pechos y después a mis manos que jugaban nerviosa con un lápiz.

Medité durante unos minutos que quitarme. Sí me quitaba la camiseta interior me quedaba en sujetador, sólo tenía que pensar que estaba en bikini para que no me diese tanta vergüenza. O también me podía quitar el sujetador y me quedaría con la camiseta interior, la camiseta era muy pero que muy fina, se me notaría todo. La mejor opción era quitarme la camiseta y eso hice.

-Toma. –Dije dándole la camiseta para que la pusiese junto con mi otra ropa.

-Es hora de que me pagues mi clase. –Dijo levantándose del escritorio y haciendo que yo me levantase con él, para más tarde sentarme encima de él en la cama. Y empezó a dejar un camino de besos, desde mi cuello hasta el escote de mi sujetador.

-Edward. –Dije en un suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi vida? –Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. –Hoy sólo voy a tocarte. –Dijo mientras me tumbaba en la cama y él se tumbaba encima de mí intentando no poner todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Me empezó a besar la tripa y se entretuvo unos segundos en mi ombligo haciendo que suspirase más de una vez. Me quitó el sujetador sin ningún tipo de cuidado por si lo rompía o no, y me dio un beso apasionado mientras una de sus manos subía a mi pecho derecho y lo masajeaba.

_**Flash Black.**_

_-¡Bella, te toca girar la botella! –Gritó mi mejor amiga, Alice. Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué a la botella y puse el dedo meñique mirando a Edward, según una amiga del campamento era la única formar de trucar este juego. Gire la botella mientras cerraba los ojos y rezaba todo lo que sabía para que el truco funcionase y me tocase besarme con Edward. _

_¡El truco funcionaba! _

_-Bella, Edward. –Dijo Alice muy seria. –Os toca meteros en la habitación de mis padres durante quince minutos y besaros. –Dijo mientras nos obligaba levantarnos y nos empujaba a la habitación de sus padres para más tarde en cerrarnos en ella._

_-Bueno. –Dije sentándome en la cama y mirando fijamente a Edward, el qué estaba apoyado en la puerta._

_-Bells, ven. –Dijo sin moverse. Yo como una tonta fui hasta él, me quede a dos pasos de él. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward me estaba besando y poco a poco nos estábamos acercando a la cama de sus padres. Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus manos estaban en mi culo. En otra situación y con otro chico me habría molestado mucho, pero de Edward no me molestaba nada. Enamorada._

_Me tumbo en la cama y él se puso encima. Sus manos se pasaron a los lados de mi cabeza para sujetar todo su peso. Poco después sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y una de sus manos se coló por dentro de mi camiseta y me tocaron un pecho. Sin ninguna duda esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos._

_-Edward…Para… -Dije casi sin poder hablar. Él paró._

_-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó demasiado frio para mi gusto._

_-Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. –Dije sin mirarle a la cara. –Tenemos quince años, yo ahora no quiero hacer eso…_

_-Como quieras. –Dijo quitándose de encima y poniéndose al lado de la puerta._

_Fin del Flash Black._

Cuando necesitamos aire sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi pezón izquierdo, al cual lo chupo, mordió y lamió. Luego se pasó al pezón derecho donde le hizo lo mismo que le había hecho al izquierdo y mientras tanto me masajeo el pecho izquierdo. Yo simplemente gemía su nombre y enredaba mis dedos en su pelo atrayéndole más a mí.

Cuando se cansó de mis pechos su mano bajó hasta mi sexo. Ahora sí que gemí bien fuerte. Acarició mi clítoris para más tarde quitarme el tanga, bueno más bien me arrancó el tanga, e introdujo un primer dedo en mí.

-Oh…sí…Edward….

Poco después metió el segundo dedo y empezó a bombear, esto era un paraíso. Sin ninguna duda había sido una buena, no, buenísima idea aceptar la oferta de Edward. No podía parar de gemir y suspirar su nombre y diciéndole que no parase.

Cuando metió el tercer dedo pensé que iba a explotar, tanto placer no podía ser bueno.

-Edward…más…rápido. –Dije como malamente pude.

No hizo falta que terminase de pronunciar esas tres palabras para que Edward aumentase el ritmo de sus dedos. Dios, si con la mano sabía hacer eso no me quería ni imaginar lo que podía hacer con otras partes del cuerpo.

-Córrete nena, córrete para mí. –Dijo Edward sacándome de mi trance y haciendo que me corriese.

-Edward, esto ha estado…genial. –Dije casi sin respiración.

-Sólo te quería demostrar de lo que soy capaz. –Dije levantándose y dándome la ropa para que me vistiese. –Mañana te toca darme placer a mí.

-Claro. –Dije aún con la respiración un poco agitada y vistiéndome. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho menos cuarto. –Dijo terminando de vestirse. –Mejor me voy ya, no quiero que el jefe de policía me ponga una orden de alejamiento por pervertir a su hija. –Dijo antes de darme un beso y salir por la puerta de mi habitación dejándome sola.

Recogí la habitación y me di una ducha. Sí alguien me había dicho que si suspendía tendría esto todos los días del verano, había suspendido todas las asignaturas más de una vez. Cuando terminé de ducharme le preparé la cena a Charlie, yo no tenía ni pizca de hambre, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer algo.

**Piii Piii Piii**

-¿Diga? –Cogí el móvil, como de costumbre, sin mirar quien era.

-Bella. –Dijo Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

-Eh, ¿qué tal? –No hablábamos desde que lo dejamos, y no terminamos nuestra relación muy bien que digamos.

-Bien. –Dijo un poco nervioso. –Bella…yo…-Hubo otro silencio que yo no pensaba romper. -¿Quieres quedar conmigo mañana para cenar?

-Claro. –Una voz dentro de mí me decía que le tenía que decir que no, pero como siempre yo iba al revés.

-Genial. –Su voz estaba mucho más alegre. –Paso yo a buscarte a las nueve.

-De acuerdo. Adiós. –Dije antes de colgar y de dejarme caer en el sofá del salón para caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**Segundo capítulo. Antes de nada gracias por las 24 rewiers y los favoritos y alarmas.**_

_**Decirme en que puedo mejorar, que está mal, dadme ideas y decidme cosas que os gustarían que pasase. Todo es aceptado ;)**_

_**Pasaros por mi otra historia : Más que amigos, amantes. Y si podeis dejar rewiers ;)**_

_**Gracias.**_


	3. Cena

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

* * *

_Clases particulares._

* * *

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy. –Dijo Edward cerrando el libro y acercándose a mí. –Hoy te toca a ti. –Dijo bastante cerca de mi cara.

-Edward…yo hoy no puedo. –Dije obligándome a respirar y a parecer algo normal.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiese pensar y hablar con claridad. -¿¡Ya has olvidado el pacto!? -¿Se estaba enfadando?

-No, claro que no lo he olvidado. –Dije levantándome para tener más seguridad. –Solo que hoy no puedo, pero mañana te recompensaré, te lo prometo. –Le dije suplicándole con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Qué pasa, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? –Sí, se había enfadado.

-¡No, claro que no! –Me acerqué un poco a él, pero tampoco mucho, no quería que eme deslumbrase. –Solo que hoy he quedado para cenar, y como no me dé un poco de prisa no voy a llegar a tiempo.

-¿Has quedado? ¿Con quién? –Ahora le entraba la vena cotilla.

-Con Jacob Black y por favor, Edward, no me seas cotilla. –Le dije alejándome.

-¿Sabes qué, Bella? –Dijo poniéndose más cerca y cruzándose de brazos. –No me pienso mover hasta que no me pagues mi clase.

-¿Sabes qué, Edward? –Dije imitando sus palabras y su tono de voz. –Como lo hagamos seguramente nos pillen, en menos de media hora Jake vendrá a por mí, y como él se entere se enterará Charlie y adiós a tus clases y a lo que hay después de ellas. –Él únicamente suspiro y salió de mi habitación con un _adiós_ que casi no pude escuchar.

No únicamente me puse el vestido que tenía pensado; era azul de tirantes finitos, me llegaba por encima de las rodilla y era bastante fresquito, genial para él verano, aunque viviendo en Forks seguramente tendría frio, por lo que me cogí una chaqueta de punto negra. Me puse unos zapatos negros, a juego con la chaqueta y el bolso. Después me maquillé un poco, quería parecer natural y me solté el pelo.

Llamaron a la puerta justo a las nueve y punto, que puntual es la gente cuando quiere. Baje las escaleras sin ningún tipo de prisa por abrir la puerta. Cuando llegue a la puerta di un pequeño suspiro y la abrí. Estaba dándome la espalda, mirando su coche o el paisaje…

-Eh… Hola. –Le dije llamando su atención.

-Ah, hola. –Dijo dándose la vuelta y dándome dos besos. –Estás preciosa.

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo. –Dije saliendo al porche y cerrando la puerta con llave. -¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Al mismo restaurante en el que tuvimos nuestra primera cita. –Dije yendo al coche casi sin esperarme.

El camino al restaurante fue bastante tenso, había un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper o esperaba a que lo rompiese el otro.

-¿Para qué quieres que vayamos a cenar hoy? –Le pregunté casi sin pensarlo minutos antes de que llegásemos al restaurante.

-Te echaba de menos… -Dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

Yo no le contesté, pero sabía perfectamente que no era eso. Nuestra relación fue una relación bastante tensa, casi todos los días discutíamos y nuestra ruptura no fue mejor, nos acabamos echando los trapos sucios delante de algunos de nuestros amigos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante no esperé ni a que Jacob apagase el motor y me bajé del coche, esta sería una noche muy larga. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la entrada del restaurante no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, ¿qué hacía él aquí? Jacob también se dio cuenta y pude escuchar un gruñido que se le escapó, ellos dos nunca fueron amigos, siempre discutían por cualquier tontería.

-Hola. –Nos dijo Edward obligándonos a pararnos. -¿Qué casualidad verdad? –Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí. –Dijo Jacob bastante serio y frio. -¿Has venido solo, Cullen?

-No, estoy esperando a Leah. –Dijo mirándome fijamente. –Podríamos cenar todos juntos, así vosotros conocéis a Leah y me ponéis un poco al día de la novedades de vuestra vida. –Dijo Edward mirándome fijamente haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase.

-Claro. –Dijo Jake con un tono de enfado en su voz.

Pocos minutos después nos encontrábamos los cuatro en una mesa un poco alejada. Nos pusimos en un lado de la mesa Edward y yo, y enfrente de Edward se sentó Leah y al lado de Leah se sentó Jake.

Leah era bastante guapa la verdad. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo negro y largo. Era más o menos de mi altura y tenía unos enormes ojos negros, la verdad es que hacía buena pareja con Jake.

-Hola, me llamo Eric y esta noche seré vuestro camarero. –Dijo el camarero poniéndose a un lado de la mesa. -¿Qué queréis para cenar? –Dijo con una amabilidad fingida.

-Pues dos sopas de marisco y dos ensaladas mixtas. –Dijo Edward hablando por todos, ya que minutos antes todos habíamos dicho lo que queríamos.

-Bien. –Dijo apuntándolo en la libreta. -¿Y de segundo?

-Cuatro números cinco. –Dijo Jake esta vez haciendo que yo rodase los ojos.

Cuando el camarero se fue se creó un intenso e incomodo silencio.

-Yo me voy al baño. –Dijo Leah.

-¿Qué tal todo, Black? –Preguntó Edward con arrogancia en la voz.

-Genial. –Dijo mirándome y sonriendo. –No me puedo quejar, la verdad. Podríamos decir que la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad en todo. –Edward y yo cogimos la indirecta en sus palabras y nos tensamos en el instante.

-Me alegro. ¿Y en los amores qué tal? –Dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi rodilla derecha, pero dudo mucho que Jake se diese cuenta.

-Pues soltero. –Dijo mirándome, yo simplemente le quite la mirada y la pose sobre mi plato. -¿Y tú?

-Digamos que tengo un rollo. –Dijo subiendo más la mano haciendo que me mordiese el labio. Por suerte tuvo que quitar la mano, ya que Leah volvió y el camarero detrás de ella con nuestra cena.

Nos pasamos toda la cena hablando de tonterías. Se notaba mucho que nadie sabía que decir, sobre todo Leah. No participaba mucho en nuestra conversación y me pude dar cuenta de que yo no la caía muy bien y que Jacob le gustaba y a Jacob le gustaba también. Supongo que después de todo le tendría que dar las gracias a Edward.

Sobre las once terminamos de cenar, cada uno pago su parte y salimos todos juntos al parking.

-¿Ahora como nos vamos? –Preguntó Edward. –Yo creo que lo más lógico es que vosotros dos os vayáis juntos y Bella y yo en mi coche. –A todos nos pareció bien, ya que Jacob y Leah vivían cerca.

El camino hacia mi casa no fue mi ruidoso, pero no era un silencio incomodo como los que tenía con Jacob, esta clase de silencios no me importaba tenerlos, era como que no nos hacía falta decir nada y lo sabíamos todo.

-Gracias. –Dije mirándole.

-¿Por qué?

-Por traer a Leah y hacer que Jacob se olvidase de mí, la verdad es que no quería ir a esa cena. No sé ni porque la acepte, la verdad.

-La aceptaste porque eres una buena persona. –Dijo llegando a mi casa y aparcando al lado del coche de Charlie.

-Después de todo vas a ser normal y todo. –Dije con una pequeña risita.

-Sí, parece que sí. –Dijo mirándome.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya. Es tarde y mañana me toca recompensarte. –Dije mordiéndome el labio.

-O ahora también puedes. –Dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y acercándome a él para besarme con pasión. Me senté a ahorcajadas sobre él y alguna vez me restregaba un poco. Sus manos subieron a mis pechos y los masajeaba.

-Edward… nos…pueden…ver. –Dije casi sin respiración.

-Tranquila, está demasiado oscuro como para que alguien nos pueda ver. –Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Pues te recuerdo que ahora te tenía que dar placer yo. –Dije mordiéndome el labio y jugando con un mechón del pelo de Edward. -¿Mejor en la parte trasera del coche, no? –Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta ya estábamos en la parte de atrás, por suerte era bastante amplia.

Edward se sentó y yo me puse de rodillas en el suelo. Le desabroché el pantalón y le saqué su miembro y le di pequeños besos y el último fue en la punta haciendo que Edward gimiese. Me encantaba oírle gemir. Después lo chupé para más tarde metérmelo entero en la boca. Edward me agarró por la cabeza para llevar él el ritmo.

-Bella…me…corro. –Dijo cuando parecía que acabábamos de empezar y explotó en mi boca. Miré el reloj y me equivocaba.

-Ahora sí que me voy. –Dije arreglándome el pelo y dándole un pequeño beso cerca de los labios. Salí del coche y me dirigí a mi casa. Charlie ya estaba durmiendo, por lo que me fui a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama.

* * *

_Hola, nuevo capítulo. Siento el retraso pero se me rompió el ordenador y después se me fue la inspiración. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Intentare subir mañana algún capítulo nuevo de alguna historia, pero no aseguro nada, ya que estoy bastante liada._

_Gracias por las rewiers, alarmas y favoritos._


End file.
